Satsuki Minase
Ayako Aikawa |race = Human |gender = Female |birthday = 26th May |age = 19 |height = 5'7" |weight = 140 lbs |blood type = AB+ |clan = Minase |chakra nature = Fire Release |Kekkei Genkai = |Classification = Shinobi |relatives = Ayemi Minase (mother) Akira Fujimoto(father)}} is a missing-nin of the Aikawa family and the illegitmate clan heiress of the Minase Clan of the Land of Frost. Known as the Land of Snow's for her unique power over the substance of ink in it's entirety as well as her ability to achieve almost supernatural feats through it, Satsuki currently operates as a rogue mercenary attempting to make a name for herself so that she can start her own clan from the ground up. Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Full Summary: 'Pretty good at understanding how people fight, hands are crippled so typically relies on a kick based art form and the use of ninjutsu in a pseudo-nintaijutsu form that combines various Seals and Ink Techniques. Through Ink Gauntlet Satsuki is capable of using her arms again, and since she manipulating it via ink the output of her arms is much greater than they would otherwise would be. Pretty strong due to training with weight seals and regimen so her crippled arms dun impede her more than they already do since she got legs, and pretty fast for the same reason. Not specifically a main aspect of her combat style, but competent enough to engage in it; if used typically it's almost always as a vector for ink techniques or fuinjutsu though. The output of her taijutsu attacks is notably quite powerful as it is combined with her ninjutsu. Ninjutsu Elementary Techniques *'Transformation Technique: *'Body Flicker Technique: '''Typically not used in favour of ink based techniques. *'Clone Technique: Intersparsed with Ink Clones to fuck with people. Ink Techniques 'Ink Techniques: '''Satsuki was born with the unique natural ability to convert her chakra directly into a thick, viscuous ink like substance which; since being composed of chakra is capable of being directly utilized to form seals such as those utilized in Fuinjutsu as well as for the utilization of a unique form of Ninjutsu referred to as the Super Beast Imitation Scroll; allowing her to animate her ink. Thanks to this unique capacity for the generation of ink, through Nature and Shape transformation Satsuki has demonstrated incredible versatility by molding and shaping her ink into a variety of battle configurations as well as utilizing the unique properties of ink such as hardening and viscosity to create more unique techniques as well as create coloured variations of her techniques to fool even the most potent of visual techniques. Through the use of these techniques; Satsuki has demonstrated the ability to rapidly inflict seals upon and seal others; smear them in ink or coating and covering their bodies in ink to prepare them to be sealed into it; immobilizing and pseudo-mummifying them. Ink when in the bloodstream in copious amounts is also known to be a potent poison, allowing her to become increasingly dangerous the longer a fight goes on. *'Ink Sphagetti Technique: By converting her chakra into ink, Satsuki then applies Shape Transformation onto her ink to create massive tendrils of highly dense, highly viscuous ink capable of grabbing her opponents and pinning them to nearby surfaces or tossing them, piercing or grinding through the bodies of her opponents or even be utilized supplementarily to lift excessively large and heavy objects for her. A highly versatile technique, Satsuki has demonstrated the ability to utilize various seals to greatly amplify the power of her tendrils; making them dramatically more dangerous, as well as the ability to utilize this technique for defense and mobility by pushing off from the ground with her tendrils for enhanced speed and utilizing her tendrils to form a nigh-"absolute defense" around her body much akin to a Shield of Sand; defending against attacks due to ther sheer size, power and speed of her tendrils. *'Ink Cannon Technique:' *'Ink Clone Technique:' **'Exploding Ink Clone Technique:' *'Ink Bomb Technique:' *'Ink Flesh Technique:' *'Ink Hardening Technique:' *'Ink Tsunami Technique:' *'Ink Mist Technique:' *'Ink Bullet Technique:' *'Ink Gauntlet Technique:' *'Octupus Ink Technique:' *'Hiding in Ink Technique:' *'Black Blood Technique:' *'Ink Robe Technique:' *'Execution by Ink Technique:' *'Super Beast Imitation Scroll: '''Notable drawings are: **'Wyvern:' Satsuki has d emonstrated the ability to draw and summon a Wyvern with near-photorealistic detail due to utilizing the Nensha inscription technique on her scroll of choice. As a result, Satsuki is capable of summoning a massive draconic creature with gargantuan wings and razor-sharp teeth. Due to the effect of the Demon Seal, Satsuki's Wyverns appear to demonstrate the use of powers that would appear to be more mythical than that which can typically be replicated. Her Wyverns demonstrate scale-like patterns of ink allowing them to tank much more damage than typical ink constructs as well as pseudo-rapid regenerative capabilities due to being formed from a combinaton of her scroll and the Demon Seal. In addition, they demonstrate vast supernatural physical might capable of whipping away or clawing at the most durable of structures. However perhaps most notably, Satsuki has demonstrated the ablity to allow her Wyverns to fire deadly attacks. By exhaling; her Wyverns have demonstrated the ability to cause the air to combust before them in a beam like pattern; possessing the corrosive effects of Demon Seal based chakra. They also fly at extreme speeds. **'Polar Bear: Satsuki has demonstrated the ablity to draw and summon a Polar Bear with simlar detail to all her drawings. Due to the effect of the Demon Seal they are much more durable than they'd typically be. Her bears are capable of moving at incredible speed as they accelerate over time as they run further distances, allowing them to track down any opponent by merely gaining momentum and lunging at their fore. They are also extremely physically powerful as with most bears, capable of pinning even the most powerful of shinobi. **'Shark: '''Animation with the Demon Seal becomes exceedngly bloodthirsty, becoming an incredibly great tracker capable of smelling the blood of a given target that Satsuki primes it for over great distances and will pursue them doggedly and at extreme speed. Has incredibly power teeth capable of shredding through her opponents and is well-suited for movement through water; making the use of any large-scale Water ninjutsu against her a dangerous risk. **'Serpent: 'Animation with the Demon Seal allows them to seemingly actively change the colouration of their ink to camouflage with their surroundings in a manner much similar to the Hiding in Camouflage Technique; which when combined with their silent movement allows them to sneak up on or surround an opponent by surprise. Being capable of binding and restraining others with their constrictive properties enabling her to establish seals on their bodies, their bites are similarly dangerous, injecting the bloodstream with vast quantities of corrosive ink causing deep poisoning. Fuinjutsu *'Nensha: 'Nensha is a term used to refer to Satsuki's unique Fuinjutsu style; as since her ink is completely composed of her chakra then she can instantanteously transmogrify it to any written seal in her arsenal; immediately being capable of utilizing her extensive skill in fuinjutsu in combat. Due to the control over ink, she can modify seals that she is no longer in contact with. While odd-numbered seals are typically more complex and require far greater levels of skill to create, Satsuki has made it so the actual strcuture, complexity, and true name of her seals are all odd; allowing her to disrupt any even numbered seal her seals come into contact with. **'Demon Seal: 'A misnomer, though not a completely unjustified one entirely, through the Demon Seal Satsuki has demonstrated the ability to accumulate the lingering negative emotions of the world around her as well as excessive chakra utilized in combat either stemming from her or her opponent into one place, forming a semisentient creature much akin to the creation of a Tailed Beast. As masses of raw accumulated chakra, these creatures have the capability to fire monstrously destructive beams of demonic chakra; corrosive to the touch and capable of burning through her targets entirely, superhuman physical attributes, and pseudo-regeneration based on the chakra placed in the seal. When placed on a beast conjured through the use of her Super Beast Imitation Scroll; the beast undergoes a rapid infernal mutation, seemingly evolving to become dramatically more murderous, powerful, and bloodthirsty. Much like actual tailed beast, these Demons are pseudo-immortal beings; and when they take the maximum amount of damage they can receive they return to a seal in Satsuki's body to be retrieved after regenerating. **'Weight Seal: A basic seal commonly underrated by most shinobi as a gimmick seal typically used for training without the need for expensive weightlifting to match the physical capacity of shinobi bolstered by chakra; Satsuki has demonstrated the ability to use this seal to great effect. By placing this seal into a cluster of ink Satsuki has demonstrated the ability to artificially increase the weight of her ink and thus the concussive force behind her ink to dramatic levels, break the limbs of those who may grapple her by inscribing the seal onto her body mid-grapple, or slow down and burden her opponents by making them heavier. **'Levitation Seal:' An immensely potent seal, this seal allows one to seemingly levitate through the use of chakra; and thanks to her Nensha allowing her to actively alter the seal almost subsconsciously to expand what her Levitation seal can apply; demonstrate an almost telekinetic ability to fly vast distances (a technique coveted by many) as well as enabling her to seemingly manipulate what is in front of her. Through this seal, Satsuki has demonstrated the ability to produce waves of force to defend against smaller scaled attacks and stagger her opponents, as well as achieve flight and an advantage in mobility as her hovering state excludes her from friction. However, it should be noted that Satsuki's "telekeinesis" is limited in range; extending outwards ______ metres/feet from each placement of this seal. **'Nine Pointed Star Seal: '''A seal of Satsuki's own creation aimed at the sealing of immensely powerful creatures such as Tailed Beast and evil spirits such as the Demons produced by her Demon Seal. As a kunoichi looking to make her name in the Shinobi World as a fuinjutsu practicioner, while she has never tried out this seal on an actual tailed beast; she believes it may work. **'Thermal Seal: Seals away heat and stuff from the surroundings which when placed in something transfers all that heat to it, allowing her to get super duper hot ink and pretend that her ink is napalm. **'Sleeper Agent Seal: '''Satsuki is capable of sealing a bit of her own chakra within another's body after adjusting for the person's chakra circulatory system, comparing this seal to a syringe or hypodermal needle. Through this techinique she can interface with a person's nervous system, effectively seeing through them and perceiving the world through their lens. However, this seal has numerous caveats: An enemy sensor can detect an additional chakra signature in the target, the seal is relatively unstable so is much easier to break than her typical seals so application must be discrete. **'Perimeter Seal: 'Covers a perimeter and lets her know when an opponent has crossed the perimeter, as well as provides her with a chakra reading of the person in particular. Once an opponent has crossed the perimeter they remain "tagged" for as long as they remain in the perimeter, granting her ample information similar to that of a Sensor-nin. **'Contract Seal:'When the user implements this fūinjutsu on a summoner, it removes any direct control the summoner has over a summoned creature. Close contact appears to be required for the implementation of the seal. Though the Contract Seal removes the summoner's ability to control its summon, it does not give the user of the fūinjutsu the ability to control the summon in turn. Doing this however, seems to negate the time limit that a controlled summoning creature is in the present place. **'String Light Formation: 'This barrier is designed to prevent anyone from leaving its confines. Once within a certain range of the target, the user erects the barrier underfoot, rendering anyone within the seal formula incapable of escaping. This barrier can be overpowered, but against large numbers of lesser enemies it is a quite useful seal. **'Ink Encasement Seal: 'Forms snake-like patterns across the opponent's body, binding the part of the body encased in the seal or the entirety of the body if the entire body is encased. Due to being sealed rather than merely trapped, the opponent is effectively mummified or preserved, with suffocation no longer being risk as for all intents and purposes the person's body is placed under suspended animation. **'Storage Scroll: '..Basic storage seals, Satsuki doesnt carry weight so she just flows chakra to seals containing an item so it appears in her hand or in an appropriate place when she needs them to appear to those she's fighting as if she's summoning a tool. Intelligence *'Real smart, fuinjutsu expert, knowledge on clans, various types of techniques, the way tailed beasts work, invented several of her main seals and modified them all, learns on the fly and in the middle of combat. Stats Bad at stats so justfication and someone fact check me *'Ninjutsu: ..Whole fighting style very ninjutsu centric.' *'Taijustu: Aite' *'Genjutsu: Ye.' *'Strength: '''Ink Gauntlet, Ink Sphagetti, Black Blood, and cheating with the Weight and Levitation Seals. *'Speed: Riding Ink Tsunami, riding Wyvern, Levitation Seal plus Octopus Ink Technique. *'Stamina: '''Doing her bigger dick techniques dun cost too much chakra cause she do it through seals which are just triggered by a lil bitta chakra and her bigger dick chakra techs are just combination of lil dick techs. *'Intelligence: Nuff said? I think she'd be v smart cause history, being alone and learning exploratively rather than via oral tradition and inventing stuff etc but went for conservative. Trivia Category:Female Category:Land of Snow Category:ScarletPlumage